swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Rryatt Trail Mastery
The Rryatt Trail consists of five increasingly deadly adventure levels, starting at the top of the Trail and working down the canopies of the mighty wroshyr trees to the murky, perilous forest floor far below. Each level is controlled by a gatekeeper who allows travel up or down via the wookiee platform elevators erected to control the flow of traffic in the Trails. Speaking to each gatekeeper as you go down allows access to the next level, and back up again. Speaking to a gatekeeper also allows you to instantly travel back to the top of the Trail, a very useful thing since vehicles and mounts are not allowed here. Once you have visited a gatekeeper on a level, the Trail Master at the top of the Trail will allow you to travel instantly to that level once you enters Rryatt, obviating the need, for example, of travelling to levels 1-3 to get to level 4. Once you have spoken to the gatekeepers at the end of each level, and returned to Achonnko, you will have gained Rryatt Trail mastery, and can automatically travel to any level of the Trail you wish when you visit. Finding the gatekeepers at the end of each level can be difficult, but remember - each level of the Rryatt Trail, with the exception of The Shadowed Lands (which is the very bottom so no new gatekeeper is needed), is more or less linear: keep going, going, going, and you will eventually find the gatekeeper for the next level down. All waypoints here are from Intrepid Server and were confirmed in person 27–28 February 2006. The various levels of the Rryatt Trail, with accompanying gatekeepers needed for trail mastery, are, from top to bottom: *The Common Paths. The main entrance gate level to the Rryatt Trail. Acts as the starting point for most Trail quests, including Carl Mosik's Proton Carbine quest, the Rryatt Trail Trials, the fall of Lord Cyssc, and Rryatt Trail Mastery. Talk to Achonnko to start the journey. *High Ground. Home to Urootar, a crazed ex-jedi, and a small camp of Rodians led by Tressk, who begins the Rryatt Trail Rodians quest. Gatekeeper at the end is at (364 96). *Wroshyr Canopy. The magnificent wroshyr trees play host to the third level of the trail. Many minstyngar make their homes here, as do Deep Woods Poachers and Crazed Rodian hunters. Gatekeeper at the end is at (12 446). *Webweaver Path. Fearsome webweaver spiders inhabit this level. A small Blackscale camp is nestled in between spider lairs, and rumor has it they're holding a Wookiee named Rroot captive. Complete the Trandoshan Radio quest on this level. Gatekeeper at the end is at (463 337). *The Shadowed Lands. The ground level of the trail is home to many Gotal hunters and poachers, many abandoned droidekas and other junk droids, fearsome katarns, and several clans of minstyngar, including the fearsome Scratch. No gatekeeper to find - you've reached the bottom! Complete whatever quests you may have down here and return to Achonnko, you are now a Rryatt Trail master! Category:Rryatt Trail Quests Category:Guides